Thorns
by MusicTules
Summary: For three years Harry Osborne had lived in London far away from his troubles. It was only a matter of time he'd have to return, but he wouldn't be returning by himself.


**Hi hello! So after three years, I'm rewriting some things on here? It's probably way too late to jump back in the Ultimate Spiderman fandom, but I still love the show lol. Anyways I hope you enjoy reading and hopefully my writing has improved since.**

The St. Croix's are amongst the most influential families in Paris. Peter wasn't too surprised to find out the family had ties with SHIELD considering the eldest the daughter was apart of the X-men. Monet was the definition of a classy, upscale girl. She was friendly, though and thought Peter's jokes were funny. She extended an invitation to her birthday party to him and some of his friends.

Paris was beautiful and Peter was left in awe at the sights. He'd taken three pictures of the Eiffel Tower for Aunt May. The party he was at seemed to encompass Parisian beauty in one room. Peter had never seen something so extravagant. The place was practically glowing with bright light. Soft music played in the background and mixed well with the talking voices. Peter lost count at how many influential people he'd seen. He also lost how the count at the sight of all the Vuitton bags.

This glam lifestyle wasn't something Peter was for. He'd didn't like the crowded places, and would have prepared a small get together or something. He didn't think Monet would invite half of Paris to her birthday party. The sparkling drinks were another thing he didn't like. He has a glass of strawberry flavored champagne. (He didn't even know they made flavored champagne.) Peter's never been a fan of alcohol. During high school parties, he'd always give whatever was left in his cup to Sam.

Speaking of Sam, the intergalactic teen had tagged along for the party with Ava and Flash. The three of them were enjoying themselves. Even Ava drank more than just a sparkling glass of water.

"Guys," Sam laughs, when he walks up to Peter, Flash, and Ava in tow. His suit is blood red and Flash hadn't stopped teasing him the entire night. Sam throws an arm over Peter. "We're in Paris." His eyes twinkle and Peter snorts at his excitement.

"Please, don't forget why we're here." Ava rolls her eyes, hand resting on her hip. She looks flawless in her black dress with a set of matching heels. Her hair is thrown into a crown braid. She'd been turning heads the entire night. "Our job is to find him." Ava takes out her phone, a picture of a purple haired boy pops up. He's been of SHIELD'S wanted list for a couple weeks. There's no name or other information other than he smuggled a list of Shield identities to Task Master. Of course, Fury wouldn't let them have a couple days off to enjoy Paris. It wasn't in the job description.

Flash frowns, eying the picture. "Have you guys even heard of this guy?"

Ava shakes her head, shoving her phone back into her purse. "Fury said he'd keep us posted as the night went along. As far as we know, he's right here in Paris."

"Enough of this boring talk. Let's party!" Sam turns around only to bump into someone. He's so glad he wasn't holding any champagne. This suit was too hard to find to spill alcohol on it. Aunt May had originally offered to make him a red suit, but Sam wanted to be extra so he went looking for one. "Sorry I-" He stops short, blinking. "Harry?"

Peter's eyes go wide at the familiar boy, his heart squeezing in his chest. Harry looks different than he used to. His usual slicked brown hair has been dyed white, bangs falling across his forehead. The newcomer laughs, running a hand through his hair. Peter catches a glimpse of a silver tongue piercing. "Uh well, this is awkward."

Sam does a double take, "W-what are you doing here?"

One night Peter got a call from Norman. The ex-villain's voice was panicky and scared when he asked if Peter had seen Harry. Peter answered no because as far as he was concerned Harry should have been at home. They searched all over New York, but there were no signs of Harry. Days turned into week and weeks turned into months and months into years. It's been three years since Harry's been missing. Until now.

"We rich kids like to throw parties, invite each other to show off our ridiculous amounts of money, and then compare daddy issues." Harry grins and it dawns on Peter that Harry is looking at everyone, but him. "Now if you'll excuse me-"

"You're supposed to be dead." Flash blurts. The sudden revelation is new to Peter. He gives Flash a look. The blonde offers a sheepish smile.

Harry frowns. "That's a _bit_ extreme, don't you think?"

"Well, what else were we supposed to think? You just _disappeared_." Flash rolls his eyes. "We placed bets and now I owe Luke fifty."

Peter raises an eyebrow. "You placed bets on whether or not Harry was alive?"

"I know what it sounds like," Flash laughs. "But Cho started it." Peter rolls his eyes. All these years and his teammates still manage to surprise him.

"You could just not tell Luke," Harry offers. "Also I wouldn't call it disappearing more like leaving."

Sam rolls his eyes, arms crossed. "Can you be serious here?"

Harry finds it funny that Sam of all people is telling him to be serious. He gives the Latino a look over, nodding slightly at his choice of dress. The red suits him. It's not that Harry has any beef with the group of heroes. They were friends in New York, but he worked too hard to kill the old him. He has no intention of opening up old wounds. His watch beeps and he spares it a glance. "I really need to get going so how 'bout we talk never?" He winks, turning on his heel to go the other way.

Ava grabs his jacket, scowling. "You owe Pete an explanation and your father."

"Ava," He laughs ignoring the comment about his father. "I'm drinking champagne at a party full of people worth more than Tony Stark. I'm the epitome of unbothered." He shrugs Ava off. "Anyways, I will see you all never, hopefully." He waves goodbye, disappearing into the crowd before anyone can stop him again.

Peter sighs at the looks he gets. "Let's just deal with this later."

Sam puts a hand on his shoulder, "Pete-"

"We have a mission." Peter shrugs him off. "Let's finish it."

The St. Croix mansion is huge. Ava's been looking for the bathroom for fifteen minutes. She doesn't feel the need to pee anymore, but she's curious as to what the bathroom looks like. She's fond of Monet. They had a mission together a couple months back and it was fun getting to know her. Their friendship was more of a work thing, but whenever Monet was in New York she'd hang out with Ava and some of the other girls at Shield.

Harry would have been at Shield academy with the rest of them. He was for a bit, but Norman didn't want his son in danger's way. After all that shit Doc Ock put them through, it was understandable. Harry didn't want to leave, but he could never say no to his dad. Ava thinks that if Harry stayed at Shield, he wouldn't have just disappeared. She thinks he would've been happy there.

Her walk around the mansion is cut short when she bumps into someone. She immediately starts apologizing. The boy in front of her laughs and tell her it's no big deal. He has an accent. Scottish. She studies him. His eyes are a deep red and his hair is light purple with black roots and it stops a little past his ears. She immediately recognizes him. He's the boy from the file.

Ava kicks the purple haired boy in his stomach, grabbing his arm and twisting it behind his back.

"Holy shit," He wheezes. "Your grip is really strong."

"Aidan?" She doesn't notice Harry till now. He doesn't seem the least bit interested in why Ava has the boy in a death grip. He frowns. "You're supposed to be watching-" A gunshot rings out, cutting him off.

Harry runs a hand through his hair. "Shit."


End file.
